Flightmare Freeze
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: A Short Story about the side affect from being paralyzed from the Flightmare's mist. The victim, gets an illness called Flightmare Freeze, and can die within 3 moons if not given the cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is not a one shot. It may turn into a small story, or a two shot. I really don't know, it depends how long I feel like maiking the second half of this story. You could honestly read this as it's own one shot, but the only reason I really wrote this one was so that ya'll would have some backstory for the second part of this story. Anyway I really hope you guys will enjoy this!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Astrid, sat in her bed shivering. It had been a few hours since the flightmare encounter. She didn't know why but she felt cold. Like, REALLY cold. She was shivering, and felt like someone had taken a bucket of the coldest snow on Berk, and poured it all over her. Inside and outside.

She was so, so cold. Her teeth were chattering, her lips almost looked blue. And she couldn't think strait. She did manage to process the growling sound though coming from her window. "S-S-Sto-orm-F-F-Fly-y-y..." She manged to groan, through chattering teeth.

The Dragon Growled again. The Dragon normally slept outside her window, on the ground and her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Astrid's groans. She cooed, wondering what was wrong with her human. Then an idea popped in the dragon's head.

She squawked, letting her rider know she would be right back. She headed over to The Human Alpha's hut.

She went to the window of Toothless' human. If anybody knew what to do, it would be him. she growled, to wake him up. He didn't wake, but Toothless did. He cooed in confusion and concern, and went over to the window.

 _"What's wrong Stormfly?"_ Toothless growled, seeing the dragon's clear concern.

 _"Something's wrong with Astrid. I think she might be ill! Can you wake your human? He can help."_

 _"That's not good. I'll wake up Hiccup. You go back to Astrid. I'll bring Hiccup."_

 _"Thanks you Toothless."_ Then Stormfly took off going to be with her rider.

Toothless growled nudging Hiccup. Well, to a dragon it may of seemed like a nudge, but it was certainly not a nudge to Hiccup. He got pushed completely off the bed, hitting his head on his desk in the process.

"Ow!" Hiccup groaned rubbing his head. "Toothless? What'd you do that for Bud? *yawn* It's not even morning yet. "Go back to bed."

He started to get back in bed, but Toothless was having none of it. He growled, grabbing the edge of Hiccup's tunic.

"What is it Bud?" He asked confused.

Toothless started dragging him towards the window."You want to go on a flight?"

Toothless growled again, this time grabbing Hiccup and tossing him onto his back, and before Hiccup had time to react, he took off out the window, forcing Hiccup to open the tailfin. "Where are you taking us Toothless?!" Hiccup gasped, being shocked awake from the cold wind as the flew. Toothless landed outside Astrid's hut. Gesturing to the window.

Hiccup's eyebrow's furrowed in concern, seeing Stormfly cooing worriedly at the window.

Quickly, he went to the Hofferson's front door, not bothering to be quiet. Astrid's parents weren't home. They were still at some of their friend's houses talking about how they're name had been cleared.

Hiccup ran up to Astrid's door, pausing for a moment, wondering what to do. He finally decided to knock. He tauntivly, knocked on the door.

"A-Astrid? You there?" He cracked the door open a bit.

"Astrid!" He saw her groaning, shivering, looking pale. "Astrid! Are you ok?!" He ran over sliding to his knees next to the bed? "Astrid?" She didn't answer, just moaning. He, slowly grabbed her hand. "Astrid, you're freezing."

"H-H-Hiccup? Is-s-s T-T-That-t-t-t y-y-you-u-u?" She, manged to say, "Yes, I'm it's me Astrid. Are you ok?"

"I-I-I F-F-Feel C-C-Cold-d-d..." she mumbled, she managed to open her eyes slightly. Showing how glazed over they were. The rest of her body looked glazed over too. _"Kinda like how she looked when she was paralized by the Flightmare...Wait...Wasn't she shivering then too? It must be an after effect from the Flightmare's Spray! But how do I fix it...wait...Didn't Bork's Papers say something about the after effect of being frozen in fear by the flightmare? Something about it's...fear not leaving you alone? What was it?"_ Hiccup thought to himself.

"Asrid, I tihnk I might know what's wrong with you. I think It's cause you were paralyzed by the flightmare. Bork's papers mentioned something of an after effect of being frozen. I'm gonna go get his notes and see if I can find it."

"O-O-Ok-k-kay-y-y. J-Just-t-t-t h-h-hurry-y." She shivered, her eyes closing, as she brought her knees up to her chest, as if trying to contain whatever heat was left in her body.

"Come one Bud." Hiccup said, jumping out Astrid's window, landing on Toothless, who was waiting on the ground below. "We gotta go back to my hut."

Toothless growled, taking off quickly. Once they landed, Hiccup got off Toothless in his bedroom and went over to his chest. He started searching for Bork's notes. "Come on, where are they..." He muttered. "Found them!" He quickly pulled out the notes, finding the ones on the flightmare. He skimmed over them until he found what he was looking for. "Got it."

"The Flightmare's mist paralyzes it's victims with fear, the victim will eventually become unfrozen, but the lingering fear will chill them, and make the fall extremely ill. Victims to the this will die within 3 moons, if not given the following cure:"

"Glowing Algae mixed with yak broth and heated up by the hottest dragon fire. A Deadly Nadder's Magnesium. Once this has cooled down, have the victim drink it and it should cure them within 1 moon."

"Toothless...We have to get this bud. Otherwise, Astrid might d-"

Meatlug suddenly came to Hiccup's window roaring. "Oh, no. Fishleg's got sprayed by the flightmare too!"

Hiccup and Toothless went with Meatlug, and they found Fishlegs in the same condition as Astrid.

"This is bad...Come on Bud. Let's go tell my dad, and then we have to set out and find this cure."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless woke Stoick, and quickly told him what was going on.

Stoick, would tell Astrid, and Fishleg's parents what was going on, and they would get the yak broth ready, and have Stormfly standing by for when Hiccup and Toothless returned with the algae.

Soon after, Hiccup and Toothless flew to the same Algae stream where they had fought the flightmare mere hours ago.

Hiccup, quickly scooped up a bag full of algae, and mounted Toothless, quickly flying towards the village.

"Here Dad. Do you have the broth ready?" Hiccup asked urgently.

"Aye, It's right here." Hiccup, poured the contents of the bag, into the broth, and they had Stormfly heat it up. Noe came the hard part. Waiting for it to cool down. It took nearly an hour, but the cure finally cooled, to a temperature that was safe to drink.

"Here, Astrid. Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Hiccup, carefully helped Astrid drink the cure, while Fishleg's parents to the cure to their son.

"Thanks Hiccup." Astrid muttered before falling asleep."

Everyone went to bed that night, assured that the two teens would be fine, since they got the sure in them before the first moon had even pasted.

Everyone except Hiccup. Even though he knew Astrid had got the cure in plenty of time, he still insisted on staying, just to make sure she was alright.

And that's how Astrid found him in the morning when she woke up.

The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer cold, and that she felt a little sick, but way better then yesterday.

After that, she noticed the auburn haired boy asleep, on a stool next to her bed.

"Hiccup?" She asked confused. her voice was still a little scratchy, and she coughed afterwards.

Hiccup jerked awake, green eyes seeming relieved. "What Happened? Am I sick *cough*?"

"Astrid, you're alright!"

"Of course I am. But why are you in my bedroom? And you never answered my first question."

"Oh, um sorry...Uh, but to answer both your questions, when you were paralyzed by the flightmare last night a side affect from the mist is an illness called flgihtmare freeze. Andd you got sick, and cold. We had to make the cure to give to you and Fishlegs, since you both got frozen by it's mist. Bork's papers mentioned how to make the cure. The notes said the victim of the flightmare freeze may exhibit cold like symptoms for a few days, but should be fine after that."

"You still didn't answer my other question, why are you in my bedroom?"

"Oh, uh, I was just making sure, uh you'd be alright and...um stuff..." Hiccup mumbled blushing.

Astrid grinned shaking her head. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. "Well, thanks for staying Hiccup. I...appreciate it." Astrid told him smiling.

He offered a dorky, sideways grin in return.

In the end Astrid and Fishlegs were both bedridden for a few day because of the lasting cold symptoms, (they probably would've been fine to go out, but there parents were having none of that) But in the end they came out fine. And I suppose this is were the story shouldl end. The Flightmare has been steered away from Berk. Astrid and Fishlegs were cured before the sickness got too everything is great.

Except...I seem to recall somebody else getting paralyzed by the flightmare in a certain game of Maces and Talons...What will happen three years later when Hiccup comes down with symptoms of the flightmare freeze...the only problem his, he's to stubborn to tell anyone. Can the gang save him before it's too late?

* * *

 **Okay, Okay, I know. Cheesy ending. I'll try to work on something else for the ending, but if not, uh, I guess it'll stay liek that anyway, stay tuned for the next part of this story, which will be even more fun because, Yeah! Hiccup!Whump I got this Idea when I was Rewatching "Maces and Talons Part 1 & 2" And remembered from flight of passage they were shivering and cold when they got unfrozen. And Then I got this whole idea.**

 **I promise the next part will be way better because I'm a lot better at torturing Hiccup then Astrid.**

 **Anyway feel free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Been crazy busy, We have company coming to stay with us for a month, and I was helping my siblings deep clean/organize/decorate/rearrange their rooms, I already did it to my room like a month ago. Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, favs, and everyone reading this!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Guest: Your Welcome! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

 **animalsarepeopletoo: Lol, thanks. Yeah, I mean what's a httyd fanfic without some Hiccup!Whump? =P Thanks. =) Well, here it is I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yeah, I always wanna be like, "Why hasn't this story been updated in a week?! Looks at my own stories that have not been updated in a week, and never mind...=P**

 **thepurplewriter333: Lol =P Yeah I was origanally only going to do the Hiccup part, but I needed some backstory as to what illness they were dealing with and stuff, so I went ahead and did the Astrid chapter first, and now is the Hiccup, part whih is actually going to be more then one chaptrer so, Yeah! =D Thanks!**

 **nightfurylover1: I know right? I am (not) patiently waiting for an episode where Hiccup getws eel pox, or he gets poisoned, or SOMETHING. I mean they can't just make him loose his leg and say, Welp, he's suffered enough. Ugh, I mean all the other rider's have gotten sick, or hurt or something in the episodes, Hiccup is WAY over due. I mean the guy's not invincible. Thanks for reviewing! =)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Hiccup tossed and turned in bed. Tonight was one of the worst night's of his life. Tonight, he had gotten beat by Viggo Grimborn. Viggo got away with the dragon eye, and everything fell apart. He was always used to being one step ahead of his enemy. And now? His enemy was one step ahead of him. He had failed. He...He...He didn't even know. He was filled with so many emotions it was overwhelming.

He was filled with Hatred. Hatred toward Viggo. Hatred for everything he stood for. How he captured and slaughtered dragons. How he didn't care who died as long as he got out all right. Hatred towards Viggo's very existence.

He was filled with defeat. He had let his enemy defeat him. He almost got his friend's killed. He almost got Heather and Windsheer killed. He almost got Toothless killed. He almost got himself killed too. He had failed the mission. He had let everyone down.

He was filled with sadness. He had lost the dragon eye. All that dragon knowledge. All the clues that led them to new dragons, all the facts they didn't even know about dragons. And now it was in the hands of Viggo who would use it to kill dragons...

And, he was also filled with cold. A chilled feeling that soaked deep to his bones. He waved it off as it being a cold night.

But being filled with all these things made him feel claustrophobic. He felt as if all his fears, worries, doubts, emotions...everything was closing in on him as if trying to consume him. He suddenly gasped, sitting up in bed. He needed to get away from all these things closing in on him...he needed the sky. The ground kept him there, he wasn't free. In the sky, he could let everything go. Let his problems vanish with the wind...yes he needed the sky...

Still feeling cold, and enclosed, shivering, he ran over to Toothless, who was sleeping peacefully on his stone slab.

For a split second he hesitated waking his dragon up. But in that split second, all his problems seemed to come crashing down on him.

He needed to get away. Get somewhere he could breathe. Get somewhere where his problems didn't exist.

"T-Toothless." The dragon opened it's toxic green eyes, gazing up at his rider.

"Come one Bud, I-I need to go on a flight." Seeming to understand, Toothless stood up, and as soon as Hiccup was on his back he shot out the window and into the night sky, like an arrow.

Hiccup shivered violently, once they were up in the air, from the cold wind. But at least he felt as if he could breathe now.

They flew for several hours, not really going anywhere in particular, just going around the edge really. But by the end of the flight Hiccup felt worse then before. His head was pounding, he felt colder then he had ever been in his entire life. And that's saying something because he grew up on BERK.

He couldn't think straight. Everything hurt...The next thing he new he was laying on the wood platform his hut was. Toothless, growled, nudging him.

"His rider just fell off of him when they landed! Something wrong." Toothless thought.

Hiccup moaned. "J-Just help me get t-to bed-d T-Toothless." He mumbled, using the Night Fury as a crutch to stand up.

As soon, as Hiccup was in bed, Toothless crooned, and nudged him. "I'm fine Toothless, just go back to sleep..." Hiccup mumbled eventually drifting off to sleep. Toothless stayed awake watching him to make sure he was fine, but eventually he to fell asleep. After all, it was still the middle of the night.

* * *

Later that morning everyone gathered in the clubhouse for breakfast. Well everyone except Hiccup.

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs wondered, aloud as everyone was eating breakfast.

"He's probably hiding in his hut, too ashamed to show his face. I mean he did loose the dragon eye, get defeated, and loose Heather last nighht. He SHOULD be ashamed to show his face-Waaaah!" Snotlout was cut off by one of Stormfly's spines pinning him to the wall while he was still talking.

Astrid stalked over to where he hung on the wall, her axe pointed at him threateningly.

"y0ou think this is funny Snotlout?! hiccup was taking this really hard yesterday, and is probably still in his hut, thinking about how he could've changed the outcome, how he could've done better. But the truth is Snotlout he did everything as best as he could. And You couldn't do any better! So I suggest you shut your pie hole before I do it FOR you!" she growled, throwing her axe so that it embedded itself in a wall for emphases.

"Astrid's right Snotlout, this is a hard time for Hiccup, we just need to give him some space until he's ready, and then we need to support him." Fishlegs said, glaring at Snotlout.

"Yeah!" Ruff and Tuff cheered. "We need to let Hiccup know that he's awesome!" Tuff said, pumping his fist in the air. Ruff grinned nodding in agreement.

"Fine, whatever." Snotlout mumbled, finally getting the spine that was holding him to the wall off, so that he fell to the floor.

But as soon as he hit the floor, everything started turning cold, his teeth started chattering, he started shivering, everything was unbelievably cold.

"Hey G-Guys-s-s-s?" Snotlout mumbled feeling drowsy. "WHAT? What NOW Snotlout?" Astrid seethed turning around do face him, before her expression suddenly turned to worry, along with the faces of the other dragon riders in the room.

"Snotlout what's wrong?" Fishlegs asked, kneeling down beside Snotlout.

"C-C-old-d...so c-c-old-d..." He muttered, falling oover

Suddenly a memory flashed in Astrid's mind. A memory of being curled up in bed. Freezing, Hiccup sitting next to her bed watching her the whole time as she sat freezing, The warm cure going down her throat, as she slowly started to return to a normal temperature.

"Snotlout? Didn't you get frozen by the Flightmare last night?" He mumbled something that sounded like "yeah"

"Fishlegs-"

"Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno...We have to get the cure! e has Flightmare Freeze. Come one Snotlout, we have to get you in bed."

Little did they know their leader was suffering the same thing...but hopefully they'd find out...before it's too late...

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to write the rest of the story! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner this time. This story will probably be about 4 chapters long, just for a heads up. But who knows? It might be longer, or shorter. but it will probably be AROUND 4 chapters long. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! And feel free to Reiview or PM me!  
**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

 **Hey Guys. Or whoever is still reading this. So sorry for the long time no update. Every summer we get exchange students and while they're here we spend more time with them and less time watching TV, reading, and writing fanfiction. Because they're only here for like 3 weeks to a month so I haven't really had time for updates. Right now we have one French student, she leaves at the end of this coming week, adn then we have a week with no students then we have 2 Chinese students stay with us for 3 weeks. So yeah crazy busy. But I'lltry to post more on here, I promise. Anyway I hop you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shoutouts!:**

 **Guest: Thank you! Hmm, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. =)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

The Gang had moved Snotlout to his hut, and now Fishlegs and Astrid were going over the maps and charts Heather had given them, of the Flightmare's yearly routes. So they found a location for where the Flightmare should be now. Now all they had to do was go there and get the glowing algae.

That was the hardest thing to get. Cause they already had the yak broth, and Stormfly's magnesium. So now they just needed the algae. They only problem was it would take at least a day to get there and back. And then one moon would of passed, and it would take another moon would pass before he'd be cured. And if there were any delays they'd be cutting it really close to the "3 moon" dead line.

"Maybe we should ask Hiccup to get the algae. Toothless is the fastest dragon, and would be the stealthiest to get the algae away from the Flightmare." Fishlegs told Astrid Logically.

She nodded in agreement. "Hopefully he's not too upset from last night still..." Astrid said trailing off.

"Even if he is. You know Hiccup puts his friends safety above everything else, and will still go out to get it." Fishlegs reassured her.

She nodded. "You're right. I'll go get him now. You go ahead and check on Snotlout. And make sure to keep him warm."

Fishlegs nodded, before going to do as Astrid mounted Stormfly and took off towards Hiccup's hut.

...

Hiccup had awoken to a knock on the door. He sat up groaning, clutching is head. He still felt awful, and cold. But He figured he was probably coming down with something, and it may have had something to do with being so overly stressed out.

He swayed slightly on his feet er, foot. As he got out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Who is it?" He asked once he got to the door, leaning heavily on it, out of breath.

"Astrid. Hiccup, I know that you're...upset about last night, with the whole...Viggo episode but...We really need your help. Snotlout got sprayed by the Flightmare last night and...He has Flightmare Freeze now. One moon has already passed. Fishlegs and I looked at the charts Heather left and figured out where the Flightmare should be, but it will take a day to get there and back. And the cure takes a whole day to cure whoever has Flightmare Freeze, and...Well we just don't want to risk it be so close to the 3 moon deadline, and Toothless is the fastest dragon. We really need you to go get the cure...Please Hiccup would you say something?"

Hiccup's head was spinning at the news. Flightmare Freeze? He got frozen by the Flightmare too. That would explain why he felt so sick, and cold.

He knew he shouldn't even be leaving bed if he had Flightmare Freeze. Never the less going out to get Glowing algae where it was probably guarded by the Flightmare itself.

But his and Snotlout's lives were at stake. Then again, he got sprayed a little before Snotlout so the affects would be working faster on him.

But Toothless was the fastest and stealthiest dragon. It had to be Hiccup. Of course the other riders could ride Toothless but, Hiccup knew the gears and tailfin switches like the back of his hand, and they would be the fastest pair to get the algae.

So no matter how ill Hiccup felt, he knew it had to be him. "Okay. Let me get Toothless, and we'll leave right now. You stay with Snotlout and make sure he's warm." Hiccup told her through the door, not wanting her to see his pale, shivering form. And he had to use all his will power not to let his teeth chatter or his voice waver when he spoke, as to not arise suspicion.

"Alright. And Hiccup...Please try not to be so hard on yourself about Viggo. You did the best you could, and we all came out alive. that in itself is good enough." Then she turned and walked off towards the clubhouse to get Snotlout some more blankets.

"T-T-Toothless." Hiccup groaned, calling the dragon down, just as he nearly fell over, due to the intense shivers racking his body.

Toothless jumped down all the stairs, landing in front of Hiccup, growling in concern.

"B-Bud-d. We-e h-hav-ve t-t-to g-g-go g-g-get th-the c-c-c-c-cure f-for F-F-F-Flightmar-re F-F-Freez-ze." He hunched over on Toothless, teeth chattering badly.

Toothless growled in concern, but allowed his rider to mount him. "C-C-Come o-o-n-n B-B-B-U-U-d-D-ddd..." The chattering of his teeth and his groans made it nearly impossible to even tell what he was saying anymore, but Toothless understood and headed out the door, seeing Astrid had left a map with the location of the Flightmare outside his door, he quickly grabbed his saddle bag where he always kept things for long journies such as food, water, extra leg, extra tailfin, and put it on Toothless. And then they took off.

Normally Toothless never would've take his human anywhere in this condition but he knew he was the fastest dragon to get the cure for his human so he begrudgingly agreed to take him to the Flightmare, and did so at top speeds as to get his rider better sooner.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter. Sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Anyway I really will try to update this again soon. Like maybe next week. That's what I'm aiming for anyway.**

 **Anyway Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	4. Chapter 4

***Walks into a room with hardly anyone in it* "Heeeeeeeeeeeeey guys." (waves sheepishly) *fruit starts getting thrown at me. "Okay! Okay I'm sorry for not updating this thing for a long time. I didn't forget about this story! I've just been really busy, and I went on a trip and we've had company, and I got a pretty bad knee injury. Anyway I am so tired, I that I an['t even focus on the words on the screen anymore. XD So id there are any mistakes just no I wrote this at night and only had like 20 minutes to do it. Anyway I want to try to update this story every Monday! Anyway I am too tired to stay up and make this longer, I hope you enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Hiccup knew they needed to hurry up or else and and Snotlout would both die.

But that's easier said then done. He felt awful and just wanted to curl up in bed under a thousand blankets

The landing on the island was rough, due to Hiccup's shivering and lack of coronation. Toothless crooned, worriedly at his rider, as Hiccup stumbled to his feet after having fallen off Toothless in the landing.

But Hiccup being stubborn, (which he totally did NOT get from Stoick...) climbed back onto Toothless' back, and they headed towards the area the maps said the Flight mare was. But by now it was getting dark, and they could see the Flightmare there. No way the Flightmare would just let them stroll up and take the algae.

And Hiccup wasn't exactly in a good shape to fight. Thor, He can barely stay on Toothless! Never the less is he in a condition to fly!

But they didn't exactly have a choice, as much as Hiccup just wanted to die, maybe then he wouldn't be this cold and miserable. He couldn't do that to his Dad, To Toothless, To Astrid. Even Berk. He's in line as the next Chief. If something happens to Berk then the next heir would be...*shudders* Snotlout.

Yeah, Nooooo way is he letting that happen. Also if he just gave up, Snotlout would never get the cure. I would be a lose-lose situation.

So for the time being for the sake of getting the cure bak to the edge, Hiccup tried to ignore how cold he felt, he tried to ignore how very sweet Valhalla sounded at that moment

And He tried to ignore the angry Flightmare coming towards them- You know, maybe he should pay attention to that.

Hiccup, shakily got on Toothless and they shot into the sky. The Flightmare was after them in an instant. Which Hiccup didn't blame the dragon for chasing them. It thought they were trying to steal it's source of food. The Flightmare shot at them multiple times. Hiccup directed Toothless as best he could, but all the flying, and spinning was making him feel dizzy.

"B-Bud, We...need to g-get that algae soon. I feel like I might pass out." Hiccup groaned. Toothless tried to make his movements less jerky but the Flightmare kept shooting at them.

With Hiccup barley conscious at this point, and Toothless fighting just to stay in the air since Hiccup was having a hard time controlling the tail fin. It was a miracle Toothless was able to shoot some rocks down last minute on the Flightmare temporarily trapping it.

Now that he didn't have to worry about the Flightmare as much, He was worried about Hiccup. He ran in the direction of the algae, with a determination only a Nightfury (or worried friend) could posses. He would save Hiccup. He HAD to.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, like I said it's late at night and I'm tired but I wanted to start updating every Monday and wanted to get this out today.  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sosososososososososososososososososo sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. But things have been crazy and I've been lacking inspiration for this story, but here's the last chapter for it! I'm trying to get back on my normal updating schedule. But I'll probably just be posting one-shots every Monday now. Cause this is the last chapter of this Story! Yay!**

 **RusherGirl1: Well here's your update, so sorry it took so long, and yes I will be updating the USM stories too. Tomorrow I should be updating More THan A Super Hero. ;)**

 **animalsarepeopletoo: Thanks! Well I finally got around to the other chapter!**

 **Special Shout-Out!:**

 **Just wanted to give a special shout-out to my BFF Fantasygirl1329! after years of bugging to watch Young Justice she finally got me too! So be expecting Young Justice stories in the near future! The last episode I watched was Coldhearted, and I'm hoping to finish up season one this week. And can I just say I'm not even through season one and I'm already wanting Wally!Whump**

 **Copy and Paste This onto your profile if you enjoy seeing your favorite characters suffer waaaaaaay more then you should. XD**

 **anyway without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Toothless was flying as hard, and fast as he could, but it wasn't near his usual speed and agility, They were in the middle of a storm and due to Hiccup being on the verge of passing out and shivering uncontrollably, he was scarcely even able control of the tail fin.

Suddenly Hiccup groaned, leaning forward in the saddle, And he lost control of the tailfin, Toothless roared, trying to regain altitude, but nothing could stop them from plummeting into the cold unforgiving ocean.

Hiccup wasn't aware of what was going on, his mind felt foggy and clouded, and he couldn't think straight, but he felt unbelievably cold. He couldn't make sense of anything going through his muddled mind until- _SPLASH!_

He made contact with the freezing cold matter of the ocean, that seemed to shock him back to reality, he realized he couldn't breathe, and he was sinking, he felt something pulling on his foot, through his choking he managed to make out Toothless, his metal leg was still in the pedal, keeping him attached to Toothless, who was struggling to get to the surface.

He suddenly felt the cold wind on his freezing, wet face as the broke the surface for a few seconds. Hiccup gasped, trying to take in as much air as possible, and then they went under again. Hiccup felt drowsy, and wide awake, numb and cold, yet hot. He leaned forward to where His leg was jammed in Toothless' saddle, and undid the straps of his prosthetic, so that he was no longer attached to Toothless, so Toothless was able to grab onto him and drag them both up to the surface again.

Hiccup felt worse then he'd ever felt in his life, He felt like he was dying. And what made it worse was that...he WAS.

He gasped, and coughed, and spluttered upon them breaking the surface again. He could hear Toothless struggling, to keep them both above the water.

He felt like he would fall unconscious from exhaustion, or hypothermia any minute, but it was like all at once his mind was overrun by a thousand thoughts.

 _You can't die! If you die out hear who knows how many bad things will happen?! Toothless will never be able to fly again! Astrid will be devastated. He never even got to tell her how much he loved her! And Snotlout will die to without the cure! And Berk! Berk Will Have no heir! If he's dead, it would normally go to his cousin Snotlout but if they both died there'd be no one! and no one to lead the dragon riders! You have to keep fighting! you can't give up!_

The voice in his head said. "C-C-Come on B-Bud." He said to Toothless, wearily, he got back onto the Night Fury's back, and clumsily tied his prosthetic back on, and with a hiss of pain, he opened the tail fin,and seeing his chance Toothless, shot into the air like an arrow. They flew for hours, Hiccup repeating these same thoughts over and over in his mind. But even if he'd had the will power to do it, there really is only so much the human body can take.

And unfortunately, Hiccup Haddock was only human.

Right when he felt as if his body would give up on him, he saw 2 figures on dragon back, flying towards him. But before his exhausted, numb, freezing brain, could possibly process what or who it was, he passed out, but not before hearing his name shouted at him, in a thick Scottish accent.

...

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouted, at Toothless fought to stay in the air as they plummeted downwards towards the ocean.

"Skullcrusher, DOWN!" Stoick commanded, and the dragon did as asked, quickly diving down and grabbing Toothless and Hiccup in his claws.

Gobber flew down, and gently (for a viking) picked up Hiccup, and handed him over to Stoick. "Oi. The lad ain't lookin' too good Stoick." Gobber said worriedly.

Stoick, stared down at his son, cradled in his arms, shocked. Hiccup looked pale, even more so then normal, and he was drenched, from the storm, and from their dip in the ocean, his skin looked glazed over, and his lips had a blue tinge to them.

"Oh Hiccup." Stoick whispered, pulling his cloak around his shivering, unconscious, son.

...

"Astrid! Astrid! I see them they're coming!"

Astrid looked up at Fishlegs relived. She was trying to keep Snotlout warm, but he just kept getting colder. And she knew first hand how truly awful Flightmare Freeze was. They had sent word to Berk just to notify them, hopefully Hiccup would make it back in time.

Astrid raced out of the room, to meet Fishlegs on the Stables platoform, but as Gobber and Stoick got closer they could see that Skullcrusher was carrying Toothless. Astrid looked at them worridly, as they landed.

"Stoick! Where's Hiccup?! Why is Skullcrusher carrying Toothless?"

As soon as they had landed and Stoick had gotten off, Toothless crooned worriedly nudging the bundle wrapped in Stoick's cloak.

Astrid, looked, gasping, seeing it was Hiccup, and how his skin was glazed over and he was shivering violently. He was soaking wet, and he looked worse then Snotlout.

Astrid grabbed his hand, almost shivering at how cold he was. "Flightmare Freeze." she whispered.

Fishlegs hurriedly grabbed the algae from Toothless' saddle bag, and rushed back to the Clubhouse where the cure was being made.

The others quickly followed. Once they got there, they spotted Ruff and Tuff solemnly, stirring the cure. For once not even thinking of putting anything in it or joking around.

"You two, go get Snotlout, and bring him here." Astrid ordered, as they laid Hiccup down on the floor. Fishlegs added the algae and started mixing it in.

A few minutes later The Twins arrived carried Snotlout, they laid him down a couple of feet away from Hiccup.

"Here, it's ready, it's ready." Fishlegs said handing it to Astrid, and Tuffnut, being rather flustered by the pressure

Ruffnut, held up Snotlout's head, and Tuffnut surprisingly gently helped him swallow the cure.

And Stoick held up Hiccup's head, while Astrid helped _him_ swallow the cure.

After a few moments Stoick impatiently said, "blasted! Why isn't this working?!"

"It take s almost a day for the cure to take affect. Right now all we can do is take them back to their huts, and let them rest." Fishlegs said.

Stoick sighed, nodding.

The Twins took Snotlout back to his hut, Astrid and Stoick took Hiccup back to his hut, and Gobber and Fishlegs stayed back at the Clubhouse.

Astrid sighed, and Toothless crooned nudging Hiccup's hand for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Stoick had just gone to bed, after Astrid promised to wake him up as soon as their was even the slightest change in Hiccup's condition.

(After Stoick had visited the edge so many times, Hiccup had had an extra room built on the first floor for his dad, and they had a little "guest bedroom" in the Clubhouse where Gobber stayed)

Astrid fell asleep on a stool, next to Hiccup's bed, holding his hand.

...

Hiccup woke up feeling worse then he had when he fought the red death. No longer cold, he almost felt feverish. But the worst part was how utterly exhausted he was.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hiccup!" He heard Astrid yelp, before running over to him.

"H-Hey." He croaked, man did his throat hurt. It must of been from all that sea water he swallowed when he and Toothless nearly drowned. He thought feeling drowsy.

But sudden;y his eyes flew up and he jolted into a sitting position, "Wait what about the cure?! Is Snotlout alright? How'd I get back here? What happened?-"

"Hiccup! slow down." Astrid said sitting on the stool next to his bed, gently pushing him back down.

He groaned.

"Your dad and Gobber were on their way here after we sent word to Berk, and they found you and Toothless, and they said you passed out.

But they got the algae from Toothless' saddle bag and were able to make the cure." She finished.

He nodded, eyebrows furrowing, as he tried to recall everything that happened. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"2 days." She replied.

"2 Days?!" He shouted, shooting into a sitting position once more.

"Hiccup, you've gotg to stop doing that, you're still sick." Astrid said laying him down once more.

"W-Why? You and Fishlegs were only out a few hours till the next morning." He muttered.

"Yeah. Snotlout woke up the morning after he'd been given the cure, but you almost died of hypothermia, and had pushed your self to the absolute limits...Why didn't you tell us?" She whispered the last part.

"Tell you what?"

"That you had Flightmare Freeze! You could've died!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup winced.

"I know. I'm really sorry Astrid, I just thought...I don't know what I thought."

"You didn't." She huffed. She sighed.

"I know I was stupid, but I thought I could make it. And Toothless is the fasted dragon, I just thought I'd be able to get back before it got too bad.

There were a few moments of silence.

Then Astrid (lightly, since he was still recovering) punched him. "That's for almost dying."

He rolled his eyes.

Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And...that's for everything else." She said smiling shyly.

He grinned. "Okay, I feel way better now."

She punched his shoulder again.

But he was still grinning.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! That was actually way longer then I expected. I sat down having zero ideas on how I was gonna write this last chapter and then once I started typing the chapter just kinda started writing it self and before you know it, BAM! almost 2000 word chapter. =P**

 **Anyway feel Free to review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
